


Something Incredible

by cottage_wife



Series: book of mormon headcanons :D [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Background ChurchTarts, Canon Gay Character, Elder McKinley needs a hug, Family Angst, Fluff, Gay Elder "Connor" McKinley, I wrote this instead of school, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nabulungi is a goddess among women, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly im sorry dad, sorry mom, the General honestly needs his own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottage_wife/pseuds/cottage_wife
Summary: Kevin Price realizes weeks into his mission trip that his biggest problem is not, in fact, pleasing Heavenly Father, but trying to keep his feelings for a certain adorable district leader on the down-low. However, nothing Kevin does IS down-low.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: book of mormon headcanons :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113263
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Blow G-d's Fricking Mind

**Author's Note:**

> your average everyday Catholic lesbian writing about the gay mormons again.

“Bad hell dream?” Kevin Price grimaced at the exhausted-looking district leader. The redhead’s eyes looked particularly puffy and his usual soft features had evaporated, leaving him sad-seeming.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Elder McKinley pushed a hand through his hair, making a face when his small fingers snagged on a part that had been matted from tossing and turning in his sleep.

“I know how bad they are for you. If there’s anything I can do, let me know,” Kevin flashed him a sympathetic half-smile.

“I’ll manage,” McKinley waved him off, “maybe I should try some of that coffee you have every morning.

“I don’t think so, Elder. Heavenly Father can forgive being gay but java is a no-no.”

“I'm not, uh, that. I just struggle with homosexual thoughts. But uh, remember to check the chore chart for your tasks today, although I’m sure you already have,” he stood up and pushed his chair in, “I’ll see you later, Elder Price.”

(God, even flustered, he was cute)

Once the redhead was gone, Kevin sighed and put his head in his hands. Why had he made that gay comment knowing that Elder McKinley was ‘turning it off.’ Oh right, because he was so unbelievably attracted to the district leader and teasing was the only way to show it. Maybe he could count the freckles of McKinley’s face and draw his constellation- no. He groaned loudly, aggravated with his thoughts.

“You alright, buddy?” a sleepy-looking Elder Cunningham yawned and sat down at the table across from him.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Kevin waved him off.

Elder Cunningham still looked unsure. “Okay. Well, if you wanna talk to me about anything, I’m always here.”

Kevin cocked an eyebrow. “Alright, pal. I know.”

After the awkward encounter with Arnold, the rest of the day went by smoothly. He helped Elders Neely and Church with setting up a new hospital ward, chatted with the ladies about childcare, and helped Nabulungi with her proselytizing. He only caught himself staring at McKinley once (twice) while he was dancing with the little ones.  
“You should be more careful about that, Elder Price,” Naba giggled, walking up beside him.

“What are you talking about?” Kevin jumped at her sudden appearance.

“I’m just saying, watch where you’re going, not Elder McKinley.”

“I’m not watching him,” Kevin scoffed indignantly.

“Yeah, okay. So you won’t mind if I do this?” Naba winked at the stunned boy beside her. She motioned for Elder McKinley to come over to where they were standing, while Kevin watched in horror. McKinley bounced up (cute) and smiled brightly at her (even cuter).

“Good morning, Sister Hatimbi!” He put one hand on his hip and used the other wrist to swipe at his forehead. “It sure is hot today. I think I’m gonna have to reapply sunscreen for the third time, already!”

(Don’t think about him with sunscreen smeared on his face.)  
One of the kids he was playing with ran up and latched onto Elder McKinley’s leg, burying her face in the fabric of his pants.

“Oh, goodness!” He looked at Naba, who was trying to hold back laughter.

“Don’t let her get too attached, or Sister Kimbay may never take her back.”

Elder McKinley attempted to hide his smile with the hand not currently grasped by a clingy toddler.

(Not cute. Not cute. Not cute, Kev that is your district LEADER)

“I think I’d be okay with that. She’s a perfect little angel.” The girl lifted her face out of his pants and gave him a toothy grin before running off to join her friends.

The short district leader turned his attention to the two young adults standing before him. “So, what’s up?”

Naba cheekily smirked at Kevin. “Elder Price wanted to compliment you on your dancing.”

Kevin looked at her with death in his eyes. When he finished shooting daggers at the laughing woman, he turned and saw that Elder McKinley was bright red. 

(Although from the sun or embarrassment was yet to be decided)

“Really? I was just messing around with the kids, not being serious. But I’ve been taking lessons ever since I was three and I wanted to major in dance so I could choreograph for Broadway, but I don’t think my parents would like that. Oh, Heavenly Father, I’m rambling.”

“Elder McKinley, I don’t think talking about your interests is rambling,” Kevin put his hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder.

(Oh God, oh God, oh God. Stupid gay brain why don’t I think before I do stuff?)

Elder McKinley leaned into the touch, somehow blushing harder. (not the sun.) Kevin dropped his hand and for a split second, something that looked like disappointment flashed in the district leader’s eyes.

(Blue, sparkling, Mediterranean sea eyes.)

“Thank you, Elder Price. I really needed to hear that,” the redhead blinked up at him through his eyelashes (godfuckingdammit he’s doing it on purpose), “my teachers always said I was built like a dancer.”

And he was. Short with long legs, a slender frame, and an air of grace that surrounded him, Connor McKinley was every dance instructor’s dream pupil.

“Except for pas de deux,” he shuddered, “not quite tall enough.”

Yeah. The idea of him lifting some floaty girl off the ground didn’t sit well in his stomach.

After that, Kevin found himself getting closer to the district leader. Arnold was still his best friend, but the bond he had with Elder McKinley was… different. The two had late night talks and inside jokes no one but they picked up on. Not to mention the mission president was getting a little bit lax with the rules, meaning that McKinley no longer cared (or turned a blind eye) if the boys stayed out too late or swapped rooms for what they dubbed “mission sleepovers.”

Sometimes they would have coffee in the morning, or in Elder McKinley’s case, decaf herbal tea with honey.

“I don’t understand how you drink that stuff.”

Elder McKinley looked up from his steaming mug. “Oh, I could never do coffee. Way too bitter.” He smiled softly and met Kevin’s eyes. 

“Uh, where are you from?”

Elder McKinley looked surprised at the sudden conversation shift. “I’m from Terre Haute. It’s a lovely little town and my family has been there for generations.” Upon seeing the confused look on Kevin’s face, he went into further detail. “It’s uh, three hours from Chicago.”

“That explains the accent.”

“That’s a lot coming from you, Mr. Utah.” McKinley sipped his tea.

“Oh, I thought it was Elder Price,” the brunet smirked playfully, subconsciously trying to fluster the redhead.

“We’re on a nicknames-only basis now. I thought you knew that.” Elder McKinley sarcastically quipped, taking another long sip of his tea.

“But I don’t even know your first name,” Kevin frowned, looking at the table.

The other boy sighed loudly. “Well, since we’ve just about broken every other rule, I don’t see the problem with one more. It’s Connor.”

“It suits you. It’s cute.” (not again)

“It’s Americanized-Irish. But uh, I’m glad you think it’s cute,” Elder Mc- Connor bashfully looked down, a tint of pink starting to creep up his cheeks.

(a cute name for a cute person) “I really haven’t heard a name that wasn’t cute,” (nice going, Price. You really are desperate to make it seem like you weren’t flirting,) “besides mine.”

“Oh, yes. What is yours, I don’t think you said it?” (God, he’s even cute puzzled)

“Kevin Andrew Price, the one and only.”

“That’s plenty cute. But I’m still your district leader, so no calling me ‘Connor’” He punctuated his sentence by pointing a finger in Kevin’s face. “I have to get going. Don’t forget, it’s your week to help clean up!”

It wasn’t until after he was gone that Kevin realized Connor had called his name ‘cute.’  
He didn’t think about the implications of it all during dinner.

He definitely didn’t think about Connor calling more than just his name cute when he listened to Arnold talk about Naba.

And he certainly didn’t think about Connor calling something else (Kevin!) that night when he was asleep.

Kevin Price hasn’t woken up feeling that sinfully ashamed since he broke rule 72. Oops.


	2. Something I've (Not) Forseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it takes a little nudge to realize that you think about someone as more than a friend.
> 
> TW: Rabies, talk of hospitals, homophobia from parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness! here's a little heads up: i wrote this in a journal that I got for my birthday :)

“Kev- Elder Price, are you alright? You look flushed!” And then Connor’s wrist was pressed against his forehead.

“I’m fine. Just got a little too much sun.” (not)

The redhead frowned. “Well, I don’t want you getting sick. Tell me if you feel worse, okay?”

“Alright, Elder McKinley. Although I can assure you, I don’t feel bad in the slightest.” (not sick, at least, a different bad.)

That was the first slip-up Kevin noticed. Over the next couple weeks, Connor had nearly called him by his name 23 times, (not that he was counting). And actually said his name 3. The image of McKinley sprinting up and panting out “Kevin!” was forever going to be burned into his mind.  
Somehow, with every day, Elder McKinley got even more attractive. Not even necessarily appearance-wise. His personality was nearly as cute as he was. (nearly.) Even Lecture McKinley was adorable. Something about a tiny-man scoffing and rolling his eyes at a group of cowering 20 year-olds was endearing. 

“No, Elder Neely. We can't “just lie.” The mission president would know.”

“How would he, unless you tell him?” 

“Do you really think I wouldn’t? I’m on thin-hecking-ice already, I don’t need another infraction?”

“Well, I’M sorry that he’s upset he picked a gay district leader. Get over yourself and just focus on ‘refocusing’ those thoughts.”

“Elder Neely, I am on thin ice because Arnold lied to the villagers, told them that JOSEPH SMITH laid with a frog, and he was there TO WITNESS THE HORROR THAT WAS THE PLAY THEY PUT ON,” Elder McKinley’s voice dropped and he took a deep breath, “do you know why none of you got in trouble for that? Any guesses? No? I took the blame for the whole incident and was almost sent home. Not to mention my parents got a particularly nasty letter from him.”

“We did get in trouble. Our mission was almost disbanded.” Elder Neely sounded very small then.

“My parents told me not to expect them to take me in if I got sent home.” Elder McKinley’s voice cracked on the last syllable and quiet “hey, it’s okay”s and “you’re alright,” told Kevin that he was crying.

“Elder, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“I know, Elder Neely,” a pause for a sniff, “it isn’t your fault.”

“Are you spying?”

“Gah! No, I went to the bathroom and didn’t want to interrupt again.”

“If you say so.”  
…  
“Are you spying with me?”

“No, shut up.”

A quiet voice sounded from the district leader’s “office.” “I can hear you guys.”

Kevin and Naba looked at each other, not quite sure what to do.

“I know you heard me.”

A half-used tissue box wasn’t the only sign of crying. Elder McKinley’s face was red and blotchy, but it only made him look wind-chilled. (not cute, Kev. People aren’t cute when they cry.) Kevin knew that the redhead’s eyes were going to still be red-rimmed the next morning and probably dry.

“Well, look at me,” Elder McKinley laughed thickly and blew his nose. (button nose, not cute) “I feel awful that you two have to see me like this, I’m your district leader, for Pete's sake.”

Naba scoffed, “You’re also our friend and we care about you.”

“Obviously. You mean a lot to me- us.” Kevin cringed internally at his mistake.

“What happened anyway?” Naba came up next to him behind his desk and wrapped her arms around his slender shoulders.

“We haven’t met the quota for this month. I have to turn in a certain amount of hours for proselytizing and we don’t have all of them,” Elder McKinley laughed bitterly, “Elder Neely, bless him, suggested we lie to the mission president and well, you heard the rest.”

The boy was shaking silently. Kevin knew that there was more to the story than just a silly deadline, but he also knew better than to press him in his fragile state. Connor looked smaller and younger than he had ever seen, curled in around himself, and sobbing in Nabulungi’s arms.

“We can stay with you until you feel better,” The tall woman pressed her soft cheek against his and squeezed him tightly, beckoning Kevin to join their group hug with her eyes. Carefully, as not to disturb him, he came around and put one hand on Naba’s shoulder and the other on Connor’s arm. Although it was awkward, maneuvering around the spinning desk chair, eventually the redhead’s sobs quietly subsided. 

“Okay, okay. I think that’s enough,” Elder McKinley giggled, dabbing his eyes with an unused tissue when they released him.

“Let us know if you need anything else,” Naba ruffled his soft curls and he swatted at her hand playfully.

“I have to get back to work now. I love you guys, though.”

“Then we’ll leave you to it,” Naba opened the door to his office and ushered Kevin out.

“So, do you know what’s going on?” she whispered once they were out of earshot.

“No, but I saw a letter on his desk stamped through the Evansville post office.”

When she didn’t respond, Kevin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s where he’s from. Or, close to it. So, probably something with his parents, like we heard.”

“Oh, poor thing! No wonder he was so upset,” Naba gasped and covered her mouth with a hand.

“Yeah. Con really loves them and they have to be furious with him.”

“Con?”

“Elder McKinley, sorry.” Kevin refused to meet her gaze and received a gentle elbow to the side.

The afternoon flowed easily into the warm night, and although there was some tension between the missionaries, no more outbursts occurred. They played a small game of Uno with a deck of cards that Elder Cunningham managed to sneak in his bag from home, and Kevin began to relax, certain that there wasn’t going to be any more interruptions when he finally went to bed.

Until a blood-curdling screech woke everyone up and brought them running out of their rooms. Elders McKinley and Poptarts were standing outside their shared room, with the latter white as a sheet and the former absolutely hysterical.

“Ba-”

“THERE’S A BAT IN OUR ROOM! GET IT OUT!”

Poptarts looked at his mission companion and shook his head, pleading with him not to speak.

“N-no. You have to go to the doctor.” McKinley looked to the small crowd assembled in front of them. “It was on him. He could have rabies!”

“No one has rabies,” Kevin interjected, trying to calm both of them down.

“How can you be so sure, Elder Price?”

“I don’t want rabies,” Poptarts sniffed quietly.

“You won’t get it. Did the bat even bite you?”

“No, but-”

“Exactly. So you’re fine.”

“Actually, Elder. This one girl got rabies after a bat flew into her hair. She had to be put into a medically-induced coma to get cured of it. It was so cool!”

“Elder Cunningham! Did we really need that right now?” Kevin glared at the curly-haired boy.

“See? I told you, he has rabies!” Elder McKinley screamed and held onto his swaying and ghostly pale friend.

“Please don’t let me get rabies, Elder Price.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, why don’t we all go back to our rooms and calm down.”

“But the bat-,”

“We’ll take care of it.”

Elder Cunningham stopped mid-step. “We will?”

“Yes. We’re gonna look for the bat while Elder McKinley takes him to Gotswana.”

“We can’t go out like this! We’re in just our temple garments!” Elder Poptarts gasped in shock. McKinley, who had apparently not realized what he had on, flushed bright red.

“All of us are.”

“Yes, but you aren’t going outside the mission hut.”

Elder McKinley sank to the floor, looking quite pitiful. “This day just keeps getting worse and worse.”

“No bat! You’re good!” Arnold shouted from behind the door to their room.

“Oh, thank Heavenly Father. I’m going back to bed,” Poptarts timidly stepped around McKinley and retired to the room Elder Cunningham was now leaving.

“Me too. Nebula wants to meet up tomorrow!” Kevin watched as his friend practically skipped back to his quarters.

“Please don’t leave, Elder Price,” Elder McKinley’s huddled shape whimpered from the floor.

“O-okay.” He slid down to the floor and sat beside the shorter boy. And because Kevin Price does not make good decisions under pressure, upon noticing that the redhead’s hands were shaking rather badly, he grasped them and held them between his.

“What are you doing?”

“Um, you were shaking?”

“No, Kevin. What the heck are we doing?” Elder McKinley nestled into his side and buried his face in the taller boy’s shoulder. And Kevin realized that he liked the feeling of someone leaning on him, relying on him for support.

“I don’t know. But I know that it’s gonna be okay.”

“How can you say that? How can you know?”

“Because,” Kevin enveloped him in a comforting hug, “tomorrow’s a latter-day.”


	3. You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Connor have a heart-to-heart and another awkward encounter the morning after the bat incident.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, sitting on the floor of the mission hut. But long after the redhead’s breathing deepened into the familiar lull of sleep, Kevin felt his eyes growing heavy. And that was okay. He rested his cheek on top of Connor’s head, breathing in the scent of cheap coconut shampoo that certainly wasn’t doing anything for his soft curls.

And then the pair were awakened by the welcoming thud of falling onto the hard ground.

“Oh, fuck!” Kevin shot up and looked to his side to see Elder McKinley slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. “I think we fell asleep.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Connor looked at him and smiled for a second, before his face fell, “wait, did you just-”

“Yes,” Kevin smirked at him.

“But, that’s breaking the rules.”

“Oh, honey. I think it doesn’t matter anymore. We’ve broken a lot of rules. Coffee?”

McKinley made a face. “No, but I’ll come with you. Oh, heck,” his hand flew to his face.

“What? Are you okay?”

“I’m uh, still wearing these,” he gestured vaguely to his temple garments.

Kevin had to admit, he did look cute with his hair ruffled and the fogginess of sleep in his eyes and the loose white fabric that dwarfed his figure. (no, don’t call them cute; they’re sacred!)

“If you’re uncomfortable, go put on regular clothes. I’ll wait for you,”

The redhead shifted his feet. “Well, it is early and we’re the only ones up.. No, it’s fine. I can change. I don’t want any of the other boys to see me in my underwear.”

“But you’re okay with me seeing you in your, um, underwear did you call it?”  
(bright red. He’s bright red. Yeah, straight to the Price mind palace)

Kevin is pretty sure Elder McKinley squeaked.

“I’ll get one of my shirts, although it’s gonna be big on you. Ar- Elder Cunningham sleeps like a rock.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that. Besides, today is laundry day and I don’t recall who’s turn it is-”

“Mine. I’ll be right back.”  
(Yeah, can you blame him, though? The idea of Elder McKinley walking around with no pants on and just his button-down was a little too appealing.)

He was still sitting right where Kevin left him when he returned, shirt slung over his arm. 

“Here.”

“You really didn’t have to do this,” Connor said again, buttoning the last one at the top.

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” the taller boy waved him off and gave him a sweet smile. (Kevin, we get it, your shirt goes down to his midthigh. Now stop being a creep.)

“Yeah? Well, let’s get your coffee!” (still bright red)

Kevin seriously believed he would die if Elder McKinley reached for the top shelf one more time under the guise of “looking for the sugar.” Every. Single. Time he lifted his arms up, the already way-too-nice-looking shirt would ride up a little bit, just enough to expose the hem of his not-pants.

“It’s right here.” he leaned across the shorter boy’s shoulder and pulled out the basket of (mostly Splenda) various sweeteners. 

“Oh, shoot. I must’ve just missed it,” his ears were red again.

“How? It’s on your eye level,” Kevin snickered and held the sugar above his head.

McKinley spun around and glared at him, crossing his freckled arms over his chest. “You are a mean tease, Elder Price.”

“If you want the sugar, you just have to grab it.”

“I am not going to play this childish game,” he rolled his eyes and half-reached for it, huffing when he still couldn’t grab the basket.

Kevin cheekily smiled at the now pouting redhead. “Not quite, you just have to reach a little bit higher. Here, I’ll lower it for you.”

“This is humiliating. I am your district leader.” Connor scoffed and bit his bottom lip.

“Guess you’ll have to drink your tea bitter, then,” Kevin acted like he was about to put it back, reaching above the other boy to get to the top shelf.

“Fine.” Elder McKinley stood up on his tip-toes, reaching for the precious container of artificial sweeteners.

Which would have worked, except he gravely misjudged where to aim, and fell on, or more likely, at Elder Price, who stumbled backward. “Here, I guess.”

“T-thanks,” (Elder McKinley was going to hurt his voice with all the squeaking) He squeezed past Kevin and went back to his (childish) mug of crappy, store-bought Lipton tea.

“Since you’re already by the fridge, can you grab the milk?” 

“What, you don’t drink your coffee black?”

(Ok, we’re good, the sass is back.)

“No. It’s for you. I know you like a little tea with your creamer.”

“Haha, very funny.” McKinley deadpanned, passing the carton to the boy already sitting down at the small table.

(How does someone drink tea cute?) “Is that decaf?”

Elder McKinley nodded, setting his cup down gently. “It’s green tea, so no natural caffeine.”

“Um, do you want to talk about yesterday?”

“I guess so.”

Kevin reached across the table and grabbed his hand, “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

McKinley blushed again. “Okay. So, my parents sent me their first letter in literal weeks. Not that I expected anything different, but they’re disappointed in that my mission, quote-unquote, ‘failed,’ as it was supposed to be my saving grace. They said that if I don’t straighten up, I shouldn’t bother coming home. I probably won’t see my sisters again.”

Kevin blinked sympathetically, subconsciously stroking the redhead’s freckled hand with his thumb. “Why don’t you tell me about them? Maybe it’ll, I don’t know, bring you some comfort.”

“Okay. Um, they’re twins and they’re 12. They turned 12 right before I left, in December. Ciara and Caitlín. Everyone says they look just like me, but I don’t really see it,” he swiped at his nose with his unoccupied hand, “I taught them how to dance and now they are so much better than me. I just miss them so much, it’s crazy. And now, I might not see them until they’re in college if my parents have their way.”

“I get how you feel. My siblings and I are so close, and I guess I realize now how me leaving affected them, seeing as my brother left on his mission about two years ago.” 

The redhead laughed wetly, wiping his eyes with his middle finger. (still not letting go of Kevin’s hand)

“Can you believe it? I have five siblings and I still turned out like this. Isaiah is the oldest, then Jack, followed by yours truly, and finally, Leah, Mary-Grace, and the baby, Noah. Well, he’s not really a baby anymore, he’s like, 7.”

“Are your parents very religious? You all have biblical names.”

“Well, except for me and Jack. Guess they couldn’t think of a person in the bible with a ‘K’ name and didn’t want to name one of their kids ‘Judas.”

“Ooh, I wouldn’t want to either. An LDS kid named after the man that betrayed Jesus? Bad news.”

“Yeah.” Kevin drank the last of his coffee and looked out the window, surprised to see how light it was already. “It’s getting kinda early, so maybe we should get dressed? And I still have to shower, so,” he pointed to the small corridor of rooms behind them. 

“You’re probably right. See you later, Elder Price!” The redhead waved softly and turned his attention back to his now cold cup of tea.


	4. A (Not-so) Nifty Little Mormon Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Connor's lips really were as soft as Kevin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here we go y'all. the last chapter that I have already written. i guess from here on out, we're off book (please tell me you get that)
> 
> also ON WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 7TH, THE BOOK OF MORMON CAST IS HAVING A LIVE Q AND A AT 7 PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME!!!!!!!! IM LITERALLY SO FUCKING EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> cw: mild homophobic language at the end

Fucked. Utterly fucked. Kevin Price is, without a doubt, fucked. He realized this after waking up from not a hell dream, but something as equally shameful and uncomfortable to think about.

No use in trying to go back to sleep now, as everytime he closed his eyes, Elder McKinley was sitting on the ground with his knees spread apart, looking at him through his long eyelashes and- nope. Nope. NOPE.

Uganda is sweltering at night. Knowing he’ll have to change anyway is about the only thing that makes this experience any less embarrassing. 

Elder McKinley refused to meet his eye at breakfast and for a split second, Kevin wondered if he knew. (Which is impossible. People don’t dream weave.)

The district leader tried to be subtle but like his personality, nothing he did was. During the daily meeting (if you could even call it that, Connor just tried to get everyone’s attention while they ignored him) Kevin noticed his eyes darting to where the brunet was sitting and away in a blink-and-you-miss-it motion.

Kevin tried not to think about it as the day progressed, but it seemed like Elder McKinley was actively trying to avoid him. Which is not an easy task in a small mission hut. Finally, he caught him as he was leaving his office.

“Elder McKinley, are you avoiding me?”

The shorter boy went pale.

“Have I done something to make you upset? I don’t know what it could’ve been but I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Elder Price,” he laughed lightly, “you haven’t done a thing wrong. It’s all me.”

“Turning it off? You still doing that?”

“I can’t help it. There’s something wrong with me,” the redhead looked away, ashamed, “please, I really need to get my to-do list done.”

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you,” in another classic case of Price Impulsivity, Kevin gently cupped his cheek, “you are the sweetest, most thoughtful, ambitious, adorable guy I’ve ever met.”

“Elder Pri-” McKinley started, his voice shaking with unshed tears.

“Let me finish, darling,” (no missing the way he immediately relaxed into that) “Anyone else that thinks different can go fuck themselves.”

Eyes shimmering with emotion, Elder McKinley looked into the brunet’s face, “I don’t know what to say.”

(when did they get this close?)

“How about turning it on, then?” Kevin could feel how shallow the other boy’s breathing had become.

The redhead stepped out of his grasp and cupped a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry, but I positively CANNOT kiss someone who doesn’t know my first name.”

“Connor,” and then Kevin closed the gap between them. (yes, his lips really were as soft as he thought.)

Not feeling the kiss returned, he took a step back and flushed. “I’m so sor-”

“Shut up,” Elder McKinley had him by the tie and really, truly was on his tip-toes trying to reach Kevin.

And then they really were kissing, and Kevin decided to put his hands in the soft curls at the nape of his neck, causing him to gasp and sigh lightly. Ever the gentleman, Kevin took that as an invitation to lick into his mouth, and McKinley squeaked and relaxed into his touch.

And oh my god, he has his tongue in another boy’s mouth and he isn’t telling him to stop and did he just moan???

When the two finally broke apart, Connor giggled softly and blinked up at Kevin. 

“Um, wow.” (God, he looks pretty all flustered and shy.)

“Yeah. Wow.” (Smooth, Kevin. Real smooth)

Connor swiped at his cheeks and sniffed.

“Woah hey, are you crying?” Kevin absentmindedly ran his thumb across his face.

“Yeah. I’m just a little bit overwhelmed.”

“Oh, God. I’m sorry.”

“No, I mean, I just kissed a boy that I have feelings for and Satan didn’t drag me down to hell.”

“I know, surprising, right? Wait- feelings as in gay feelings?”

“Yes, Kevin,” Connor interlaced their fingers and cupped the taller boy’s cheek, “I have gay feelings for you. I-I’ve had them for a while now. And I don’t think they’re going away anytime soon.”

“Do you think the light switch is staying on?” Kevin brushed his lips over the back of Connor’s hand.

The redhead took a shaky breath. “I think so. I want to be okay with it, I really do. But it’s just hard when I’ve had the idea that I’m an abomination shoved down my throat since the time I could pick up the Book Of Mormon.”

“Hmm. Well, have you tried throwing it instead?” Kevin took a playful shove to the chest.

“You are such a dork, Kevin Price,” The redhead laughed softly and moved to sit on his desk. 

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting on my furniture, what does it look like?”

“You’re just like a little cat, oh my gosh!”

“How so?”

“Well you just look really soft and you’re always sitting on stuff that isn’t meant to be used as seating and you don’t take anything from anybody.” Kevin brushed a stray hair out of Connor’s face. 

“I look soft?” Connor cocked his head and stared at the brunet.

“Yeah. I mean, you just look cuddly I guess.”

“Thanks? I think,” Connor kissed his cheek and scooted off his desk, “we should probably go back out there. I can hear Poptarts screeching at Elder Church. I’ll see you later?”

Kevin nodded, too distracted to give a proper verbal response. From what he remembered, his parents were never outwardly homophobic, even though they did live in Salt Lake City. Most of the anti-gay teachings he heard came from Sunday school and Theology class. While they never expressed hatred or disgust for the LGBTQ+ community, they didn’t show support, either. It was something of a quiet topic in the Price household, like sex before marriage, but Kevin knew that his parents would accept him for whatever came out as. They might not understand, but they would never threaten to kick him out or send him to conversion therapy with Bishop Richards. And Kevin knew that it was something to be thankful for.


End file.
